1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load transporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new slat carrier for facilitating transportation of slats to be used in an animal pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of load transporting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,736 describes a device for raising loads to allow for handling of the load. Another type of load transporting device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,379 having a hand cart for facilitating transportation and erecting of wall panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,659 has a device for lifting and transporting panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,336 has an apparatus coupled to a vehicle for lifting and transporting a building module. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,299 has a system for securing a load of material during storage in transit. U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,771 has a truck that is positioned under a chicken coop and raised to lift the chicken coop and allow the chicken coop to be transported to a desired location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,309 has a apparatus for supporting a mattress and manipulating the mattress as is being sewn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,315 has an apparatus for compressing and lifting objects to facilitate transporting of the objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,131 has a trailer having wheel assemblies that are vertically positionable to allow the for the trailer to be more conveniently loaded by a user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,431 has a clamp mechanism that is coupled to a forklift to allow the forklift handle materials not positioned on a pallet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,768 has a trailer for hauling wall panels or palletized loads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,017 has a trailer structure designed to transport sheets of glass or other frangible materials safely without damage to the materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,558 has a cargo loader that is design for being positioned around a desired cargo and can lift the cargo.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for lifting and manipulating a slat for an animal pen.